


Those Eyes

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a date, a real one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scylla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



> Screw continuity, though I think this is one where Brian ran WITH Dom at the end of the first movie.

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"What?"

Dom thought those eyes, the way they looked so wide and innocent sometimes, should be fucking illegal. Those eyes had made him say yes. Brian was going stir crazy, needed out, and they were in a city far from either of their troubles.

"A date?"

"Just order your damn food, Dom," Brian said, a laugh in the words, and his smile matching those eyes for the way Dom reacted to them.

"Don't think just buying me dinner gets you laid, Bri."

"That's what the drive-in's for," Brian retorted before laughing fully.


End file.
